RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 36
"Hello, Scorchclaw, it's good to see you again," Oilpelt mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:26, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost quickly disappeared, even though she had pretty much won, seeing that Whiskerpaw had "died".'Silverstar' 23:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "It's been a long time." Whiskerpaw twitched as it began to sprinkle, the wetness seeped into his fur. ''I think I like water... ''he thought feeling surprised at the coolness. --- "Sure has, how are you doing?" Oilpelt asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:30, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "Meh. Normal. I'm cleaning my fur. What about you?" "Pretty much the same, but I have kits now," Oilpelt meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:33, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike lciked his paw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one Scorchclaw nodded. Sunpaw hid the feather she had stolen before rising to her paws and exciting the apprentice's den.---- Pumpkinfrost remained hidden.'Silverstar' 00:44, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain padded around. The Gathering was gonna happen soon. --- Scorchclaw eventually turned away from Oilpelt and went to go sit down. Sunpaw trotted over to the fresh kill pile, where she picked out a squirrel.'Silverstar' 00:48, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ''I'm hungry... He padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a plump mouse. Sunpaw gazed over at Scorchclaw. Maybe he has something I can steal... "Y'know, you could share this with me rather than take a whole 'nother piece of fresh kill, if you'd like."Silverstar 00:52, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Sure." Scorchclaw slightly smiled. "Alright, go put that back, I'll be over by the apprentice's den." Sunpaw called over her shoulder as she trotted away with the squirrel.Silverstar 00:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Scorchclaw placed the prey back on the fresh kill pile and padded over to Sunpaw. Sunpaw motioned for the tom to sit beside her with a quick flick of her golden tail.Silverstar 00:58, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Scorchclaw sat beside her, motioning for her to take the first bite. Sunpaw did so, eventually raising her head and swallowing her bite. "...Um, how's life?"Silverstar 01:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Normal, though I am getting bored of my 'schedule'. I wake up, patrol, eat, patrol, and sleep! Same everyday." "Better than what I had to deal with in CaveClan." Sunpaw muttered under her breath, referring to her family. "At least we get respected here for doing those tasks."Silverstar 01:05, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "What happened in CaveClan?" "Like I said before, my family was terrible."Silverstar 01:09, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, they sound terrible. The attack for the tunnels, the battle they brought caused death. We should mention it at the Gathering. I can tell I'm still not trusted by Creekdew." Sunpaw flexed her claws, narrowing her eyes bitterly. "I never saw my littermates, but if I had...they would've returned to camp without ears and a tail."Silverstar 01:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "How many siblings did you have?" Sunpaw went silent, lost in thought. "...I don't know, five or something..."Silverstar 01:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Wow, that's a lot. I just have Dazzleheart," Creekdew padded around.I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:46, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Nightkit frolicked around. ~Spots Froststorm named her three kits Blizzardkit, a grzzled black she-cat, Newtkit, a ginger tom, and Fozenkit, a white tom. ---- Winterkit sat down with a sigh. ---- Badgerkit hid. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:04, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Nightkit ran over to the new kits. ~Spots Blizzardkit shifted a little when she saw the older kit come running over to them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:08, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hi. What's your name?" ~Spots~ "Blizzardkit," Blizzardkit whispered. ---- Swiftbird padded up to Silverrain. "So who's going to the gathering? I think Sunpaw should go, she's never been to one before." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Scorchclaw, Sunpaw, you, Creekdew, Pumpkinfrost, Dazzleheart, Oilpelt, Sharpstone, Sapphireheart, Sparkstorm, and Runningstrike." ~Spots Swiftbird nodded. --- Waterstar padded gracefully from her den. She stopped at the entrace. "The gathering will begin soon, we should be off now." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, come on, we should be off." Frozenkit slept beside his mother. ---- Slatestream watched the Gathering cats leave, before sitting down. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Pinekit looked at Ioheart. "Where are they going?" she asked------Creekdew padded to find Fernpaw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 20:56, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "The gathering," Ioheart made a gruff answer. --- Froststorm wrapped her tail around her kits and fell asleep. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:59, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "What is that?" Pinekit asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 20:59, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Where Clan cats gather to share news in peace," Ioheart stated. ---- Smokestorm led a patrol and they found a puddle of water. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Cool!"Pinekit mewed. The patrol took a quick drink. "Does it taste weird to you?" Meadowbee asked Smokestorm. Stoatscar, who was sitting away from them hopped over and sniffed the water. "Smells fine," she mewed and dipped her muzzle in. "Tastes fine," [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew licked his paw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 21:07, January 1, 2016 (UTC) The patrol returned to camp. Stoatscar trotted up to Creekdew and licked his ear. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:10, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew purred."Hey!" I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 21:11, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hi Creekdew! how are you today?" Stoatscar asked, settling to sit on her hunches. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Good! I was going to talk to Fernpaw." Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 21:14, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I haven't seen her in awhile... I guess she's busy with medicine cat stuff," Stoatscar mewed. "Have you seen Oilpelt's kits? their super cute." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "No, he was going to show me them but now he's....I don't know.....does Vinefur have plans on giving Fernpaw her name soon?" 21:18, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar shook her head. "I doubt Vinefur will give Fernpaw her full name for awhile yet, medicine cats stay 'paws' longer then warrior apprentices." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:21, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah...." Creekdew mewed. "Find anything on the patrol?" I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 21:23, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Nothing." Stoatscar shook her head. "But I learned that Meadowbee thinks water tastes weird, she might be getting a cold." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:24, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Really, what water?" Creekdew asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 21:25, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, it was farther out, near where to border goes into the unclamed woods, it was a muddy puddle, she might just doesn't like the muddy taste..." Stoatscar mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:27, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, you drank some?" Creekdew asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 21:28, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I did, it tasted normal though," Stoatscar glanced at Meadowbee who looked scared out of her mind. "I wonder if she's alright..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:29, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe she should see Vinefur?" Creekdew asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 21:30, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "She doesn't seem sick, she's just scared of something... Meadowbee's always been strange though," Stoatscar pointed out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:31, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I guess. Who else drank the water?" Creekdew askd. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 21:34, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "It was just me, Smokestorm, and Meadowbee," Stoatscar stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:36, January 1, 2016 (UTC) \"Oh...." Creekdew said. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 21:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm angled his ears towards Darkfrost. Lately, he had been feeling something, and was desperate to talk with the molly.---- Pumpkinfrost poked her nose out of the apprentice's den, glancing at Whiskerpaw. "I'm guessing I won...?"---- Duskpaw returned to camp, his claws sharpened.---- Sharpstone was sleeping.'Silverstar' 22:59, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost sense someone was watching her. She looked around with slitted eyes. ---- "Oh, yeah you won!" Whiskerpaw mewed, scrambling to his paws. ---- Morningpaw lied boredly in camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Duskpaw saw his brother and sat on him.---- Sparkstorm noticed that Darkfrost seemed alert, so he backed away.---- Pumpkinfrost puffed out her chest proudly. "Of course I did."'Silverstar' 23:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I bet I'll win next time!" Whiskerpaw mewed, whipping his tail excitedly. ---- Darkfrost narrowed her eyes even more. She looked outside camp with perked ears. ''No ones guarding camp! ''she thought in anger and hopped over and sat there to guard. ---- "Hey! get off me!" Morningpaw hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:09, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Too tireedddd." Duskpaw complained, rolling on his brother.---- Pumpkinfrost flicked her tail. "We'll just have to see."---- Sparkstorm nearly face-pawed himself. There went his chance, he was a terrible excuse of a tom.'Silverstar' 23:11, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Aarggghh!" Morningpaw groaned while trying to push his brother off, but ended up failing and just sat there, breathing heavy to annoy him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:15, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Not gonna work," Duskpaw replied, stretching out.'Silverstar' 23:16, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hmmm I ''guess ''I could tell you alllll about my day, every little detail," Morningpaw began. ---- Vinefur padded into the nursery, over to Lilyflower. "How are you feeling today?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Lilyflower's dull gaze remained on her tucked forepaws. "Terrible...as usual..."---- Duskpaw yawned. "Do it, then I'll fall asleep on you."'Silverstar' 23:22, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Morningpaw closed his mouth. With a long sigh he let his head drop and he went limp and closeed his eyes. ---- "I have some goatweed for you, it'll help with your grief," Vinefur mewed, nudging the herbs to the gray queen. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:24, January 1, 2016 (UTC) The queen closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Do not waste your herbs on me, Vinefur, you know that will do me no good. An herb can never get rid of this feeling."---- Duskpaw rolled his eyes. "I know you're alive."'Silverstar' 23:26, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Morningpaw didn't bother to reply. ---- "As your medicine cat I request you to eat them, you've got to try," Vinefur meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:27, January 1, 2016 (UTC Duskpaw rolled again, pushing his muzzle into his brother's cheek. "Aww, you just wove your brother, admit it!"---- Lilyflower rested her head on her paws. "Please Vinefur...there's no need to waste them."'Silverstar' 23:29, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Morningpaw let out a low growl. --- Vinefur flattened one ear and kept the other perked, but he made no move to pull the herbs away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:31, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Duskpaw stuck out his tongue.---- Lilyflower opened her eyes to give Vinefur's ears a confused glance.'Silverstar' 23:34, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Morningpaw sneezed at Duskpaw's face. ---- Vinefur looked from Lilyflower, to the herbs, then back again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:35, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Duskpaw wrinkled his nose. "Ew." Pausing, he coughed on his brother.---- Lilyflower shook her head. "You can't shove them down my throat."'Silverstar' 23:36, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew licked hs paw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 23:39, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Morningpaw glared at his brother. "Why are you doing this?" ---- Vinefur sighed. "Come on Lilyflower, do it for your kits at lest, they need a strong mother." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:40, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew peeked in on Vinfur and Lillyflower's conversation. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 23:42, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream licked his front right paw. ---- Frozenkit kicked at Froststorm's belly, letting out a small mewl. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:19, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike entered camp angryly. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:29, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream stopped grooming when he saw Runningstrike enter camp. "Hmm? Is the Clan returning already?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:40, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "No, the Clans are insulting my brother!" he yowled, then all at once he got a demanted look in his eyes. "I am going back..." He mewed. "We all should...." And he ran back. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:41, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream watched Runningstrike go out of camp again. ''That was... Unusual, he thought, as he went back to grooming himself. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:43, January 2, 2016 (UTC Creekdew padded over to Slatestream. "That happens more then you would think." He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:44, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar stomped into camp, angerily swishing her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:47, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream turned to Creekdew. "...I haven't really seen him do that... But I guess you know him better, seeing as he's your father." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:48, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ''Someone put a maggot in her mouse..... Creekdew thoght, when he saw Runningstrike sulking he was pretty sure he knew who. "He is always like that, from what I have seen." Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:50, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream nodded slowly. "He's always been a little bit... quirky, I guess," he mewed. "But not in a bad way." The slate-gray tom watched Runningstrike sulk nearby for a moment. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:52, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah." Creekdew mewed.-----Runningstrike looked at Waterdrop. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:55, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream nodded. ---- Frozenkit started to stir. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:56, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew purred.--------"Am I in trouble?" Runningstrike asked his leader I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:58, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "All of you!" Waterstar hissed, glaring at all her Clanmates who went to the gathering. "One fight, and you give up and leave? what's the matter with you!?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:04, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream shot a look at Creekdew at Waterstar's announcement. ''I'm happy I didn't go to the Gathering... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:05, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ! Stormy was my brother, I love him!" RUnningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:06, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:RockClan Category:Wiki Stuff